


then we fall apart later

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, CEO Hwang Hyunjin, Divorce, F/M, Husband Hwang Hyunjin, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics, stray kids hwang hyunjin, stray kids hyunjin, wife reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: Hyunjin started this talk to resolve the problem in your marriage. But what you really wanted was to finished this marriage.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 19





	then we fall apart later

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by LANY's Paper

Smiling for what you wish the last time tonight, you hold Hyunjin’s hand. You hope this signals him that you are tired now and wanted to go home. Your husband though didn’t notice it and still went around talking to ‘important business people’. People who you are more important than you for Hyunjin. You actually don’t care about what he thinks. You are just a trophy wife to show the important people that the business is flourishing after the merging of both your parents’ companies, after the arranged marriage.

“Can I go home now?”, you excused him for a minute to ask him this. Smiling sweetly to the old couple he’s talking with. Saying that you both remind them of their younger years. Thinking to yourself that you’ll probably regret being married to Hyunjin for that long time. You feel like you are wasting both of your times. Hyunjin looked at your tired face, “Let me say my goodbye.”. “I can go home by myself. You can enjoy the rest of the party.”, you said to him, the stupid high heels are killing your feet already. “No. Let’s go home now.”, he said, leaving you for a while and bidding goodbye to the old couple earlier. You want to sit down as soon as possible, so you walk ahead from Hyunjin. You can wait outside for him. 

Seeing you limping made his heart clenched. You should’ve asked him earlier.

Checking your feet for any blisters, the slit of your black dress shows more skin of your bare legs. Hyunjin gulped at the sight. He never really looked at you before going at this party. Now that he is, he loves that black dress on you. He nervously walks up to you. He put your hand to his arm to help you keep your balance. You silently accepted his help, thinking that they are still guest around so a good act would be good for your marriage.

Arriving at the house, you immediately get out of the car, not waiting for Hyunjin to be a gentleman. You are already at the house. No one will think you both don’t have a perfect marriage. 

Your actions upset Hyunjin. You just let him help you whenever you are in the public’s eyes. You just let him hold you or kiss you when there are people watching. This marriage becoming more like a show than a union between man and woman.

Crying yourself to sleep is becoming a routine after your marriage with Hyunjin. It is not Hyunjin’s fault that you are both trapped in this marriage so you never really said anything to him.

Your cries are always heard not by God but by Hyunjin. He knew before he slips beside you in bed that you cried. Every night he’ll spend time downstairs even he’s sleepy, giving you time to yourself to cry. To be honest, he can’t stomach hearing you cry. You always have this façade that everything is going well but in reality you cried yourself to sleep.

He has the medicine box in his hands to help you in your blisters when he heard you crying. After thinking, he decided tonight is the night you both need to talk about whatever is the problem in your relationship. Though there isn’t even a relationship between you two to begin with.

He knocks and let himself in, that made you stopped crying. Hurriedly, wiping your face with the sleeves of your sleepwear. “Oh. Hey Hyunjin.”, you said surprised, your voice didn’t hide your previous activity. Instead of getting on bed, Hyunjin went to your side of bed and kneel in front of you, looking at your feet. You noticed the box beside him, he is looking at you for permission. You showed him your feet and he checked it for blisters. He silently cleaned it with alcohol and put an ointment on it.

“You know you can ask me for anything right?”, he said to you. “I don’t need more luxury bags Hyunjin. I barely used it.”, dismissing him. You want to sleep now, not really ready for what Hyunjin wants to happen. “I’m not talking about that.”, he said frustrated that you never really treated him as a husband or even as a friend. Seeing him frustrated with you, you asked him, “Then can I ask you this? Aren’t you tired of lying?”, giving in to him.

This question baffled him. Is he tired of this? He chose to be honest with you. “This place never felt like home.”, he answered you. Only showing you that he is also tired of pretending. “Why are we wasting our time Hyunjin?”, you asked him again.

“We both know we shouldn’t be together.”, you said to him. You knew he has a girlfriend before this arranged marriage. That’s why you never expected anything from him. You knew this is all business. This is what you keep reminding yourself whenever he does things for you or to you inside this house where no one is watching. That is it impossible to ask Hyunjin for his heart because his was already with someone else. “I don’t want to waste your time. I don’t know why I’m wasting mine.”, you said, somehow praying that Hyunjin will see your point.

He started this talk to resolve the problem in your marriage.

“Can I really ask you for anything Hyunjin?”, you asked him with a glint of hope and desperation in your eyes.

He nodded at you. You breathed deeply, “Divorce, Hyunjin. I want divorce.”, you said to him.

But what you really wanted was to finished this marriage.


End file.
